The present invention relates to the opener device of a spinning station of an open-end spinning machine, as well as to a device for the installation of a drive belt. DE-A 22 00 686 discloses an opener device which is assigned to a spinning station of an open-end spinning machine. The opener device has as its essential component an opener roller which is installed in a swivelling cover of the open-end spinning device. During maintenance of the spinning station this cover is opened whereby the opener roller is pressed with its drive wharve against a stationary brake when the swivelling movement is sufficiently wide and is thus braked. It is also provided for the tension roller of the belt drive of the opener roller to be pressed against a fixed component of the opener device by the swivelling motion and for the opener roller to be thus braked. The belt is then clampingly held between the tension roller and a fixed stop. The disadvantage of this device is that in case of wear on the wharve of the drive roller, the braking action is relatively weak, and that in the other case damage and wear on the drive belt and on the tension roller is possible. In both embodiments, it is a further disadvantage that the drive belt remains in the area of the drive disk, so that when the drive belt is replaced great care must be taken. The drive disk which continues to rotate represents a danger to the operating personnel with such a design of the device.
DE-A 21 1 619 discloses an embodiment of an opener device in which the opener roller is also driven by means of a belt drive. To brake the opener roller, the tension roller together with the driving belt is moved away from the drive disk, whereby a trunk of the belt presses against a braking edge which is rigidly attached to the spinning station. The disadvantage of the opener device described here is the fact that the device requires much space. Replacement of the drive belt is difficult because it cannot be relaxed. Furthermore, a tension roller that can be swivelled in this manner is very expensive.
Depending on the wear of the opener roller and of the drive belt and due to the replacement of the opening roller when processing a different output material at the spinning station, it is necessary to stop the opener roller in order to replace the above-mentioned components of the opener device. Furthermore, it is necessary that the opener device may be inspected without danger for maintenance purposes. In the state of the art provisions are made to stop the opener roller automatically through the opening of the cover of the spinning station. It is important here that no danger threaten the operating personnel here, not only during operation, but also during inspection and maintenance of the opener device. In the first place, it is necessary that the opener device be designed so that it can be stopped reliably and quickly. Endangerment by the other components of the opener device should also be kept as low as possible.